deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akiza Izinski vs Jodie Holmes
Akiza Izinski vs Jodie Holmes 'is a What-If? Death Battle. Description ''Yu-Gi-Oh! vs Beyond: Two Souls! Two psychics with others to rely on for power! Who has the stronger servant(s)? Interlude Wiz: Psychics tend to be very powerful, with strong abilities. '''Boomstick: Telekinesis and telepathy come to mind. Wiz: Psychics can usually get the job done by themselves. Boomstick: But two psychics stand out that need others to use their power. Wiz: Akiza Izinski, the Black Rose. Boomstick: And Jodie Holmes, the Holmes twin. He's Wizard and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find who would win a Death Battle. Akiza Izinski Wiz: Akiza Izinski, also known as the Black Rose for her reputation in minor terrorism, is a psychic Duelist. She has the power of telekinesis. Boomstick: Her story goes back to when she was a little kid. Her father, Hideo, couldn't spend much time with her. One day, the two were Dueling when Hideo got a business call. Akiza, angry, used her powers and accidentally attacked. You rebellious little girl. And Hideo, how could you get beat up by your daughter? That's pathetic. Wiz: This event revealed Akiza's mark of the Signer. Boomstick: Signer? Did she grow up to make signs? Wiz: No, she grew up to become a doctor. A Signer is one of six powerful Duelists that fight against dark forces. Each one has the mark of the Crimson Dragon on their arm. Akiza's mark is a foot. Boomstick: You've got the birthmark of a powerful dragon, yet it's a foot. Wiz: Akiza's psychic abilities were originally uncontrollable, and she needed a special hairpin to restrain them. She was able to gain control over them to prevent Hideo from getting hit. Boomstick: Perfect timing. I mean, you don't wanna know the punishment I'd give my daughter if she hit me with telekinesis. Or if I had a daughter. Wiz: As a Signer, Akiza is assisted by her own Signer Dragon, the Black Rose Dragon. This dragon is a Synchro monster, meaning it requires a Tuner monster and some non-Tuner monsters that have Levels adding up to its own Level as its Summoning conditions. Boomstick: Sounds complicated. Can't I just go rescue it from the pound instead? Wiz: The Black Rose Dragon is Level 7, with the FIRE attribute. Like all monsters, it can switch between Attack and Defense Position, determining what points it battles with. Its attack points are 2400, which is just below the average number for monsters. Boomstick: And its defense is 1800, which is a bit on the low side. When it's Synchro Summoned, its effect obliterates and destroys everything on the field, even itself, in a suicide technique known as Black Rose Gale. Wiz: The attack name of this plant dragon is Black Rose Flare, and it has one more thing it can do as well. However, this isn't written in the text. You see, in addition to telekinesis, Akiza can bring her cards to life. The bond she shares with her dragon allows her to heal from wounds or injuries. Boomstick: Yeah yeah, psychic jazz. Let's get to her other cards, like Twilight Rose Knight. It's a DARK Level 3 Warrior, and also a Tuner, meaning it can be used for Synchro Summoning. It prevents all attacks on Akiza's plants, and when it's brought out by normal methods, it can bring a friend that's a Level 4 plant. Wiz: Violet Witch is one of Akiza's plants, with a small amount of attack and defense points. Blue Rose Dragon is an additional monster that can revive Black Rose Dragon, or a plant if it's ever destroyed. If Wall of Ivy is flipped over after being Set, it spawns an Ivy Token under the opponent's control. The token deals a small portion of damage when it meets defeat. Boomstick: Dark Verger hitches a ride on a plant Tuner and arrives in style, if the Tuner is Normal Summoned. Getting to her Spell Cards, Akiza's main show is the Black Garden, a card that shifts the battlefield. In Black Garden, when a monster is Summoned, its controller's opponent gets a Rose Token, with 800 attack and defense points. When one of these roses are destroyed, their controller takes damage. Hey, aren't roses supposed to be sweet? Because that doesn't seem sweet to me. Wiz: Black Garden has a second effect. If Akiza ever has a monster in her Graveyard with attack equal to the attack of all plants on the field, she can destroy the field plants as well as the garden, and bring back the Graveyarded monster. Boomstick: Fragrance Storm is another Spell Card. With it, she can destroy a plant on the field, draw one card, reveal it, and draw a second card if the first one was a plant. With Mark of the Rose, she must banish a Plant-Type in her Graveyard. Then, she can take control of an opponent's monster, give it back, take control of it again, give it back, take control of it again, give it back, take control of it again, give it back, take control of it again.......for goodness' sake, woman! Make up your psionic mind! Wiz: Now to the Trap Cards. When Akiza takes damage from a battle, Ground Capture is a Trap Card that halves the damage. Still taking a lot of damage will give her a card to draw. Rose Flame is a trap that lasts for a while, dealing damage whenever a plant is Summoned to the opponent's side of the field. If a monster Akiza controls is attacked, she can change the attacker into a defending mode, and negate the attack. Boomstick: If Akiza is attacked, she can always use Offensive Guard to halve the attacker's power for a short time and draw a card. This was used againse Trudge, who she defeated. She defeated several other guys, like Gill Randsborg, Commander Koda, and Misty Tredwell. Wiz: Overall, she's a capable Duelist. Her monsters, not so much. If hit with a powerful enough attack, they are destroyed and are sent to Akiza's Graveyard. Boomstick: They meet the Grim Reaper. Exactly like the loser of this battle. Akiza: I'm gonna cobble you when I see you! Jodie Holmes Wiz: Jodie Holmes was born to mother Norah Gray. Her father, Jonathan Nichols, died before the birth. It seems like a typical origin at first, but what you don't know is that both Norah and Jonathan were psychic. Boomstick: What you also don't know is that Jodie was supposed to be a twin to brother Aiden Holmes. But he died. Wiz: Norah's powers were destroyed, and Jodie was adopted by Philip and Susan Holmes. Boomstick: And they died. Oh wait, no they didn't. Nevermind. Wiz: Neither did Aiden. Well, not completely, at least. Aiden's spirit was still connected to Jodie by a tether. He would assist his sister wherever she went. Boomstick: But eventually, she had enough of his antics and went to a lab to have them separated. She changed her mind when her brother protected her from terrible creatures of the night. Wiz: Aiden continued to communicate with Jodie. He possessed powers that would help her out. Like possession. Boomstick: Possession of powers? Wiz: No. Possession of people. Boomstick: Oh. Well that makes a lot more sense. Wiz: He can possess any human and control them. This has a limit, however. It cannot be used if Aiden is directly touching another human. If he does, then the soul he's trying to possess will reject him. Boomstick: You know, that last sentence you just said perfectly describes my senior prom. Wiz: Aiden's main power is psychokinesis. He can move objects with his mind, and deliver psychokinetic shocks to Jodie's foes. The shocks can be used on certain beings. Boomstick: Aiden can use a force choke using his psychokinesis, which is obviously just a rip-off of Star Wars. They should've just called it PK Choke. Wiz: That's EarthBound. Boomstick: Then how about Duplex Simpleton Pit System? Wiz: That makes absolutely no sense whatsoever. Where'd you get it, the back of a cereal box? Boomstick: No. Maybe. Yes. Wiz: Aiden is capable of healing Jodie by speeding up the healing process, also relieving any pain she has. He can create a protective forcefield to shield Jodie from things that might hurt her, such as fire. Boomstick: So Jodie and Aiden have a plethora of useful abilities at their disposal. Notably, Jodie was recruited to the CIA at 18 years of age. She and Aiden completed seven grueling tasks, combining psychic and physical skills. Basically, a psionic version of Wipeout. Wiz: Jodie herself does not possess much psychic ability. She has a few physical capabilities. Boomstick: The Holmes twins make up for Jodie's lack of skill through teamwork. And Duplex Simpleton Pit System. Wiz: Together, they can accomplish many missions and get the job done. Jodie: I was born with a strange gift, or what they called a gift. It was really a curse. It's ruined my life. It made me the person that I am today, a freak, a mistake, someone to hate. DEATH BATTLE! Awesome Betterhero Jodie and Aiden were walking by a stream, when suddenly, they stopped. Jodie: Aiden, I can sense dangerous monsters nearby. Aiden: I'll protect you. On the opposite side of the stream, Akiza walked out, wearing her Duel Disk with her Deck in it. Jodie: There they are! Let's fight them! Akiza: If it's a fight you want, it's a fight they'll get! FIGHT! Akiza drew six cards. Akiza: I Normal Summon Twilight Rose Knight! And with its effect, I can Summon Violet Witch from my hand! Twilight Rose Knight and Violet Witch appeared above the stream. Akiza: I tune my monsters together and Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon! Black Rose Dragon flew into the field. Akiza: Attack using Black Rose Flare! The dragon fired a blast of red energy from his mouth. Aiden created a shield around Jodie, shielding her from the blast. Aiden sent a shock at BRD, but it wasn't enough to destroy it. Akiza drew a card. Akiza: Now I'll use Black Garden! '' Akiza placed a Spell Card, and everything became a black plant, with the exception of the stream. ''Akiza: And I'll Summon Blue Rose Dragon! A much smaller version of Black Rose Dragon, with blue roses instead of red, flew in next to its larger counterpart. Its attack power was halved. Akiza: And the effect of Black Garden will give you a Rose Token. A Rose Token appeared next to the invisible Aiden. Jodie: A Rose Token? How do I use this thing? Akiza: Blue Rose Dragon, attack the Rose Token. Aiden: I'll save it. Aiden flew in front of the attacking dragon, and sent a psychokinetic shock through it, destroying it. The explosion hurt Akiza. Akiza: Since the Blue Rose was destroyed, I can revive one of my precious plants! I revive Twilight Rose Knight! Twilight Rose Knight hopped onto the field. Its attack was halved. Akiza: And since a monster was Summoned, you get another Rose Token. A second Rose Token appeared on the opposite side of Aiden than the first one. Jodie: This girl is complicated. Akiza drew a card. Akiza: Now I'm Setting a monster, and sending Black Rose Dragon to attack the Rose Token! '' BRD used Black Rose Flare on one of Jodie's Rose Tokens, destroying it and hurting Jodie. ''Jodie: She's overwhelming! Aiden, can you choke her? Aiden attempted to choke the Signer, but the monsters were in the way. Jodie: Then can you possess her? Akiza: I activate Mark of the Rose! First, I'll banish Violet Witch from my Graveyard. Violet Witch appeared, and was wiped away. Akiza: Now, I can take control of one of your monsters. I'm taking your little friend. Aiden floated over to Akiza's side. Jodie: Aiden, no! Akiza: I'm Setting a card. Your move. Aiden returned to Jodie. Aiden: She'll take control of me every now and then. Jodie: Then let's take control of her! Aiden flew into Akiza and possessed her. Jodie: Dump her in the stream. The spirit walked Akiza into the stream, with the goal being to drown her. Black Rose Dragon noticed this, and used his abilities to heal Akiza. She took control of Aiden once again, and sent him out of her body. She drew a card. Akiza: I'm flipping over Wall of Ivy! And it Summons an Ivy Token under your control. An Ivy Token and a Rose Token appeared on Jodie's side of the field. Akiza: And I'm using Fragrance Storm, destroying your Rose Token. '' The Rose Token exploded. Akiza used the effect of the Fragrance Storm to draw a card. Black Rose Dragon attacked the Ivy Token and destroyed it, with the explosion harming Jodie, as well as the Ivy Token's effect hurting her. Twilight Rose Knight destroyed the second Rose Token. Wall of Ivy attacked Jodie directly, doing a tiny bit of damage. Aiden returned to Jodie. ''Jodie: Destroy the ivy wall! Aiden used a shock to try to destroy Wall of Ivy. However, Twilight Rose Knight's effect stopped the attack. Aiden shocked the knight and destroyed him. Akiza: I activate Ground Capture! This halves the damage I take from that. A small explosion hurt Akiza. Akiza drew a card, and Aiden returned to her control. Akiza: You're wide open! Black Rose Dragon, Wall of Ivy, Aiden, attack! Psychic Vine Flare! Black Rose Dragon, Wall of Ivy, and Aiden all attacked Jodie at once, blasting her apart. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: What overkill! The creation of a new attack ultimately led to Jodie's defeat. Wiz: Jodie only had one servant to fight with. Akiza had many servants, including Black Rose Dragon. Boomstick: Jodie gained more servants when Akiza gave away Tokens, but the Tokens were weak, and Akiza's monster just ripped through them. Wiz: And Jodie even lost her original servant when her opponent used Mark of the Rose. Boomstick: This sign maker pretty much had control over the whole battle. Wiz: The winner is Akiza Izinski. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Awesome Betterhero Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015